List of Special Skills
See also: *List of Answer Skills *Skills *Damage Calculator *Skill Multiplier Calculator (experimental) The goal of this article is to list all of the special skills in the game by name. Feel free to add any missing skills and spirits. To ensure accuracy, please add multipliers only if you have calculated the mean multiplier from a respectable sample size (preferably 20+ samples). Due to version differences, please do not add multipliers from the JP wiki without verifying it with the aforementioned steps first. Formula for direct damaging skill ("Nuke") Special Skills (SS) Damage = ATK * (Skill~Multiplier + Team~Boost) * Element~Modifier * (1 + Combo * 0.01) * Deviation *Because there is no question answered at the time of activating SS, there is no damage boost from AS, only team boosts from other SS increases SS damage, like Rufle's SS. *Element modifier is 0.5 vs strong element (e.g. fire vs water), 1''' vs same element and '''1.5 vs weak element. *Combo represents the 1% damage increase per consecutive correct answer. First correct answer will add 1% damage. Your combo is represented by a number in the upper right corner. Once it exceeds 99, the number 99 will be overlaid with a white circle. This does not mean that your combo bonus stops building, however, for example, a 200, your combo bonus will be ~200%, at 300, it wil be 300% and so on. *Deviation is a natural damage variation for each attack. The multiplier is between 0.9 and 1.1 (10% max deviation). Unlike answer skills, the only time where precedent implies the same multiplier is if the special skills' name and description both match. For example, if an answer skill has the same description as Reverse End (Massive increase in damage to one enemy), then that answer skill will have the same multiplier (1.25x) 99% of the time. Thus Reverse End acts as a precedent for other skills of the same description, such as Mable's Jin Trance. For special skills, however, descriptions may not mean the same actual damage multiplier. Libby Alka (Reaper of Souls) and Quintus Gilva (Evil Emperor) both do a large amount of damage to all enemies, but Libby has a multiplier of 125% while Quintus has a multiplier of 100%. Lowest TTC represent the lowest initial TTC a special skill can be with maxed out hidden powers (applicable only for the first time in a quest/tournament run). If a spirit has no hidden powers yet or it is unknown, leave an asterisk next to the number. Note: For tables without a users column, the first column's background color specifies the element of the user. Single-Target Nuke Normal Multi-Hit Suicidal Multi-Target Nuke Normal Sacrificial HP Shave ATK Boost SS boosters of the same element do not stack. The most recently activated one overwrites the previous boost i.e. only the duration and bonus of the latest SS is applied. Team Boost Self Boost Note: If you use Self Boost while answering the questions, Self Boost will not activate. Poison Emblems Heal All Cure Status Ailments Rejuvenation Revive Note that sacrificial revivers heals all spirits while normal revivers only heal fallen spirits. Turn Delay Shield Elucidation Taunt If you use Taunt while enemies wearing SS reflected, enemies will not reflect to the user. TTC Reduction SS TTC Reduction can reduce all ally spirits except the user. Category:Gameplay Category:Special Skill